


Trooper study - Ridley and Gleeb

by Munnin



Series: Red Mist Stories [13]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Recons see things differently to other clones.





	Trooper study - Ridley and Gleeb

Recon specialists had a way about them. A way of communicating information precisely and concisely. It was part of their training, yes. But it was something learnt but also earnt. 

Ridley and Gleeb were no different. In the field, they were the squad’s eyes and ears. The wings of their formations. The cover at their backs. Quick and careful, they moved like shadows, silent even in the clattering of their armour. 

They bickered too, more competitive than any two on the squad. Their games had ended in bloody noses or interesting bruises more than once. Fordo didn’t discourage them – rough games kept the squad sharp, deepened their bonds and kept them out of trouble. And it helped burn off some of the energy that made them fidget and bicker during their downtime. 

But working together gave Ridley and Gleeb an understanding deeper than their training. An ability to react to each other’s movements, read each other’s reactions. 

But more than that, they understood each other. In ways, perhaps no two in the squad did. Not just combat skills, but thoughts, feelings, intent. 

The head’s up display in their helmets allowed them to see each other’s views in a field, allowing them to share the information they had and make tactical decisions quickly. 

But it also gave them a unique viewpoint, seeing through each other’s eyes. The buckets hid so much of their intent - their expressions and reactions but Ridley and Gleeb saw the world as the other saw it. Seeing what the other person looked for. 

And looked at.

And sometimes lingered on. 

Sexuality of any kind was a rare trait amongst clones. Even amongst ARCs. It was considered an aberration, a characteristic that was supposed to have been blocked during the cloning process. But it cropped up sometimes; suppressed or ignored by those who felt it. It was an embarrassing thing. A thing one didn’t discuss. 

They didn’t discuss it – not with each other, or the others. It wasn’t something you brought up. You didn’t want your squad having to worry about you, that you might need re-education or that you might make a mistake in the field because of it. 

But Ridley and Gleeb saw through each other’s eyes. Saw where the other looked. 

As much as they both tried to ignore it, they both found themselves looking at individuals they found attractive. Never so it distracted them from their mission and never for long. But there was that moment when their eyes lingered…

They hadn’t spoken. They didn’t need to. They could see each other’s thoughts. Because those thoughts were a mirror of their own. And over time, it became a secret they shared, and unspoken bond.

Their first mission after working with the Grey Jedi was to escort some senate dignitary from meetings on Eufornis Major back to Coruscant. Not because the job needed a squad of specialist ARCs, but because they were the closest and the job needed doing.

They followed him through the megatropolis of the Eufornis Major, Wrathor and Crispy up front, Rezz and Linc taking up the rear. And at their flanks, moving silently through the crowds, were Ridley and Gleeb.

Attentive to their duties, the scouts scanned the crowd for threats. But at the same time, their eyes lingered here and there. On individuals who piqued their… particular interests.

But they also looked for each other, for each other’s interests. 

Ridley preferred human women, curvy and long legged. Not to say he didn’t notice women of other species, Twi'leks especially, somethings rainbow-hued Zeltrons. But always women. 

Gleeb’s tastes ran broader but no less discerning. And sometimes, but not always, crossed to include men. Battle hard Echani fighters with their wild silver hair, silken blue skinned Pantorans. An aesthetic, more than a type as it was with Ridley.

They looked as they kept watch, Ridley’s eyes lingering for a moment on an elfin featured Omwati musician busking on the street; feathery rose gold hair bobbing with the melody. Not because he found the angles of the translucently blue face attractive, but because he knew Gleeb would. And any second Gleeb’s eyes would sweep his screen. 

That’s how it was with them – watching their squad’s back, and watching out for each other. In their own private way.

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.


End file.
